


Right There, Right in Sight

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I love Al/y so fuckin much though like that's my pint sized bitch, LIKE SHE LITERALLY TWEETED AS IF IT HADN'T JUST DROPPED AND IT WAS SO FUCKIN FUNNY, Lmaooooo All/son kills me!! 'When u told me about it' AALUISFGDGVLFUVJ OMG, Lol Al/y not fuckin with that girl AT ALL will always be the funniest and greatest plot twist, Omg I still need to find that interview where she talked about how u really discover folk's, THAT'S THE PART OF HER CONGRATULATORY TWEET THAT REALLY SENT ME, THOUGH LIKE LMAOOOOOO. Lol like I'm sure that wasn't her throwin shade but that, aware but she said it anyway while she was literally right next to her and dszvgszdlgvd, cuz ol girl's so damn softhearted that sometimes I wanna wring her pretty neck cuz bitches ain't, part literally made think about how that devil girl didn't say shit about her debut single, shit she gotta let em know but loooool she was FED UP with that devil girl, to the girls and how on the day it dropped AL/Y LITERALLY DIDN'T TWEET SHIT ABOUT IT, true intentions when u in the industry and lmaooo it applied to devil girl and I know Al/yson was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Wow, it was really her.





	Right There, Right in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the next 5h era officially begins this Friday and..... Those broads better not fuck this up!! They need to come for BLOOD!! They need to show everyone that they don't need that fuckass devil girl!! I hope Down's a banger though and that the vocals are amazing. Mani's bought to body the choreo for it like bih I'm excited to see her show the fuck out on the gma stage!! I hate that I'm working Friday, though like I wanna watch their performance on one of my days off from work so Saturday is when I'll watch it. Down will be copped on Friday, though and I'll be bumping hard to it hopefully. Yo but that Cosmopolitan photoshoot, though!! MY MOTHERS NORMALLY LOOKED FUCKIN AMAZING!! HANNAH AND I LOST OUR SHIT!! OUR BABIES ARE SO FUCKIN FINE!! Lauren looked good, too and so did the niggaboo. I'm happy that they're really happy as a group now, though, instead of having their entire vibe dragged down by that devil girl. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Doesn’t that look good, Big Brother?” Alluka smiled, pointing at a delicious looking stick of meat. The bubbly girl pursed her lips when Killua didn’t answer, glancing over at him. She blinked at the unusual amount of stillness in his body. And then there was the fact that he wasn’t even looking at her, head turned away from her staring at who knows what.

           

He didn’t know how long his lips had been parted in disbelief or how long he’d been staring at the woman. That woman… It couldn’t be… She was _beautiful_ , long dreads falling down her back, bringing a dainty brown hand up to brush one out of her eye. A purple dress hugged the curves of her body. He had to go up to her and confirm it for himself.

           

“Big Brother?” Alluka said, worry beginning to gnaw at her chest the longer he silently stood there.

           

“I think I’ve just spotted an old friend, Alluka,” Killua said, turning his head to give his younger sister a gentle smile. “Come on.”

           

She knew Killua and Alluka were nearby, had felt Killua’s sharp eyes on her so she stayed put at the fruit stand she had been in the middle of browsing through when she had suddenly felt his presence.

           

“Canary!”

           

The chipper voice made Canary turn her head, Alluka running up to her. Canary smiled down at the younger girl as she came to a stop in front of her. “It’s very nice to see you again, Alluka.”

           

“Wow, you look so beautiful, Canary!” Alluka beamed.

           

No kidding. He pocketed his hands, standing a little ways back from Alluka and Canary. He had always found Canary to be pretty but damn, she’d blossomed into quite the knockout physically. He blushed when he realized he was staring at her chest, looking away, an embarrassed frown on his face. This was _not_ the time to be checking his former butler out.

           

“Big Brother’s missed you so much, Canary.”

           

He felt even more heat in his face at Alluka’s statement, turning his head back. “A-Alluka!”

           

Alluka giggled, looking back at the embarrassed man to give him a smile. “But it’s true, Big Brother! He stares at your goodbye letter all the time.”

           

Canary looked at Killua, giggling when he quickly looked away. She was touched. She had missed him just as much.

           

Her laugh made his chest feel funny. It was a nice sound. He wanted to hear it more, along with her voice.

           

“It’s nice to see you again, Killua.”

           

Killua looked back at the smiling woman. He returned her smile. “Yeah, you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
